Greaser Gurls
by get-on-my-level14
Summary: What if one day the gang ran into somes girls that walked liked them them talked like them. Who will fall in Love? Read to find out. First story so please be nice. Not that good of a speller.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders only the girl greasers Name: Kris Scarce Age: 14 

Hair: very dirty blond

Eyes: piercing green cat like eyez

Girl version: Ponyboy

Bio: Sweet, mother-like, smart, youngest, loved by all

Name: Cornelia "Knuckles" Scarce

Age: 18

Hair: blond

Eyes: light blue

Girl version: Dally

Bio: Smokes, drinks, talks trash, baddest bitch of them all. Punched a soc in the noise and caused him to have his noise tilt to the side. That's how she got the name Knuckles. You can be her friend if you're on her good side. Nice to her sisters.

Name: Mandy "Chuy" Scarce

Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: gray

Girl version: Johnny

Bio: Used to be funnest girl to hand out with until she got rapped when she was 13. She went to this party and started flirting with this girl's man. She found out and got her boyfriend drunk and he took Chuy to a room and rapped her. It was a soc. actually the girl was her best friend. The girl thought she was flirting but actually she was asking a homework assignment. Ever since she has been scared of everybody and everything. Hangs out with her sisters. When she gets nervous or scared she chews inside her mouth. That's how she got the name.

Name: Kelly " Knives" Scarce

Age: 19

Hair: light blonde

Eyes: light blue

Girl version: Two-Bit

Bio: Funniest girl that you can ever know. Loves to say what's on her mind. Can cheer you up in second. Loves knives. Owns a special knife that her uncle gave her before he got shot. Always carries it around. That's why her name is Knives. Use to cut herself to see what kind of damage it can do. Loves blonde boys. (oooo this could be interesting)

Name: Rasco Scarce

Age: 17

Hair: light brown

Eyes: violet

Girl vision: Sodapop

Bio: Fairest one of all. Loved by all (and I mean love wink )

Understanding, cheerful. Had a boyfriend but dumped her to be with someone else. Hart broken at first but came on top with her game. Seen with her sisters. Loves to give kisses.

Fraternal twins with L.

Name: Elena "L" Scarce

Age: 17

Hair: light brown

Eyes: violet

Girl version: Steve

Bio: She's in between Kris's Sweetness and Knuckle's toughness. Can be sweet at times but it could change quickly if being mess with. Defends anyone and helps anyone. But is usually the lazy one.

**There I hope you like the characters but believe me this is going to be good. Please review!!! I'm am so sorry that I can't spell so please let me now. That would be great love you all.**

**Sorry they're no one for Darry. I'll make someone for him later.**


	2. Meet the girls

Kris's Prov 

"Oh shit come on Kris!" said my sis Knuckles. See what happened was Knuckles had to open her mouth and piss of one of those socs. I can't blame her its her nature. Me and all my sisters were running. I was behind Knives while Knuckles lead. "Hey Knuck maybe we should split up." "Fine then. Me, Knives, and L go to the left while Kris, Chuy, and Rasco go to the right ok. Try to meet up at the liquor bar on 5th got it?" "Right!" we all said exsusted and sweating. Then we went our separate ways.

"R-Rasco there chasing u-us." Chuy said obvious scared. "Shit ok just keep on running I'll think of something." As I looked up I saw a couple of boys hanging outside a house. I knew there were greasers. Maybe they can help us. " HEY OVER HERE HELP US PLEASE!!!" I yelled as hard as my breath can go. They turned around and stared at us. They took a sec then started running off in our direction. "Oh no lets go back" I heard one of the socs said as they all started turning back. Two of the greasers kept chasing after them while the others stopped. " Hey are yall alright?" said a boy that kind of reminded me of Knives only he had side burns and a Mickey Mouse shirt. " Yeah we are thanks.' Said Rasco doing her famous thank you smile. " Hey yall should come inside with us where it's say ya know." Said a boy who surprisingly had the same kind of smile like Rascal. Talk about weird. When we got in the house the two other boys came in. "oowee we chased them socs about 3 miles down. For people who wear high waters they can sure run." Said a boy who reminded me of L. "So why were those socs chasing you?" The figure of a man that looked like to be in his early 20s said looking at us. " Oh well me and my sisters were running away from the socs cause my no brained sis didn't think when she spoke to them. I don't know where there are but I hope there safe" said Rasco. I looked at her and said, "Don't worry they wont go down that easy if they did get caught. Which they probably didn't." Ok then well let me introduce ourselves. I'm Sodapop, that big guy over there is Darry trying to flex." Keep talking soda these muscles can do more than flex." Anyways that guy over there is Steve. The other one over there with the Mickey Mouse shirt is Two-Bit. The tough looking guy over there is Dally." Oh so you're the famous Dally. I'll be hearing about you all the time." "Yep that's me." He said with a smirk. Just then these two other boys came in. One looked like he's been through hell like a beaten puppy. Reminded me of Chuy. The other look like someone but I couldn't put my finger on it." Hey Ponyboy and Johnny. I'd like you to meet our special guests uhh...' " Oh sorry my name is Rasco and these are my sisters Kris and Chuy." "Hey" said Ponyboy "Hi" said the one named Johnny in a whisper. Yep that's definally Chuy right there. I wonder- " hey were yall heading two" said Sodapop. "Me and my sisters were going to meet our other sister in front of the bar on 5th street," said Rasco doing her lovey dovey smile at Soda. "Hey we'll take ya. You know to make sure those socs are anywhere." "Ok then thanks Soda. Lets go Kris and Chuy."

So we headed over to the bar. Everybody came. I was so happy. That way I don't have to worry about running again. As I looked back I saw Rasco who seemed to be smiling at Sodapop and so was he. I must say they looked cute together, both pretty. I also saw Chuy walking side by side with Johnny. It was quiet on the walk so I decided to break the ice. "So Ponyboy that's your real name? Wow that's original." Yeah my dad was an original person. So are those your real names to?" "Well mines and Rascals. Chuy got her name cause whenever she gets scared or nervous she starts chewing inside her mouth" Wow that's something." Yeah it sounds like Johnny boy over here. "I see our next couple", Two-Bit said laughing at Johnny and Chuy blushing. "You remind me of my sister. She had a good sense of humor. Even started laughing when got arrested throwing a brick at a soc's window. You and her should meet." "Yeah sounds like my type. Is she a blonde?" "Yep" "Well then I can't wait to meet her" "You and your blonds" Ponyboy said." Well here we are." As I looked around I couldn't see them until I say some blonde hair mixed with a brunette came running tword us. "weeew I'm glad to see yall all ok. And I see you got some boys with yah. Who are they?" Knuckles said looking each boy." Oh these are Derry, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally. Guys these are our other sisters Knives, Knuckles, and L." As I saw Dally eyes go wide he spoke up and said "Wait aren't you the girl that smashed that soc nose in?" Knuckles smiled " Yep the one and only" All the boys looked at her with shock. Yeah she's been hard ever since I can remember. I was there when it all happened. You had to see it to believe it.

* * *

Flash back 

"Give me my beer you dirty little greaser!" said the soc as he grabbed Chuy be the hair when she tried to run. She trembled as she said "T-This is my b-beer. I paid f-for it while I was in t-the bar. See-" Does it look like I give a damn! Give it to me! He said slurring his words. " I got to do something," I thought. "Hey get away from her she didn't do a thing to you" I said while I ran to try to push the soc off, but I was too weak so he pushed me off like a feather. I fell to the ground hard and slammed my head on the ground. It was throbbing but I didn't loose conscious. " Give me my beer you bitch!" he yelled slapping her and sending her to the ground also with his hand still connected to her hair. As he put his foot up in the air ready to crash on poor defensless Chuy a voice came behind us yelling " If you even touch her I swear I'll beat the mess out of you!" When I looked around I saw Knuckles, L, Knives, and Rascal standing there with there 'I wish you would' faces on. " I wasn't talking to you, you ugly broad" "Whether or not you was talking to me don't you dare touch her or you'll find your ass crying on the floor." We'll see" he said with a smirk and was about to put his foot down when Knuckles came over Chuy and socked him dead in his face. I swear he must of went 4ft. His nose look all caved in. There was blood on Knuckle's hand where she hit him. "Told you don't play with my family," she said picking up Chuy who was so stunned she couldn't even stand on her feet. As Rasco helped me up she said "Damn Cornelia. Maybe for now on we should call you Knuckles." With a smirk she said" yeah that has a nice ring to it.

* * *

End of flash back

"Yeah I busted that soc good." "So where yall heading?" Soda said with some interest. " Where going home. We just moved on 1416 Blain St." "Hey you live next door to us. Can't believe I haven't notice you." Soda said with excitement mostly looking at Rasco. "That's great at least we got people to hang out with huh instead of the living room, outside, kitchen. And the bed." Knives said. " Two-Bit busted out laughing "Now that's funny" "Oh lord two fools" Darry said and rolled his eyes. This is going to be interesting.

So you likie so far? More to come. Please review.


	3. Love connection

Knives's prov

* * *

We started walking over to the Curtis's house to hang out when I felt eyes staring at me. When I turned around I saw Two-Bit looking at me. He looked really cute right now. It's like I can just take him right there-Wait why am I feeling like this over a guy. 

"What cha staring at?" " Your beautiful blonde hair" "Ha funny" I laughed " You have a thing for blondes huh? I like blonds to but for you I can make an acceptation" I said with sly smile. "What's that suppose to mean?" he said as he caught up to me walking side by side.

Rasco's prov

* * *

Wow he is so cute with that smile. As I looked at him I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why am I doing this to myself again? I'm just going to get hurt, but something about him makes me think that he would never do anything to me. 

"So nice whether we're having" smooth Ras "It's alright I guess," he said with a smile showing his pearly whites. "So your from here?" "Yeah we moved after our mom died after a heart attack. We needed to move into a smaller place" "So sorry to hear that" he said with his arm around me pulling him closer. He smells so nice. "Our mom and dad died in a car accident about 8 months ago," he said as his blue eyes stared straight. " Sorry about that" "It's ok I had to drop out of school to earn money for us three" " I'm so sorry" I said with my head on his shoulder. "Yeah glad your hear" he said with a smile.

Kris's prov

* * *

I was walking side by side with Ponyboy. As I looked back every one accept Darry had someone by them. Rasco and Soda was linked together. Damn just looking at them makes me wish I had somebody. Chuy was wearing Johnny's jacket because it was pretty chilly out and all she had on was a beater. The looked cute. I swear when I looked at them they were holding hands until Chuy spotted me. I smiled at her mouthing 'awww' and she blushed looking at the ground. Knives and Two-Bit were laughing at something that I bet were stupid. Knives sure knows how to pick them. Knuckles and Dally were talking about their experiences with the police and everything. And L and Steve were just making small talk. As we approach the house Knives and Two-Bit decided to have a race to the front door. 

"Ha I beat you" "I let you win babe" Two-Bit said as they went inside. "So this is your house" Rasco said as she sat by Soda on the couch. "Yep this is it," said Soda putting his arm around her shoulder. "Oooo look what we have hear" Knuckles said with her arms crossed with a smirk. "It's the two pretties!" yelled Knives laughing. "Ha ha very funny what about you and Two-Bit?" Knives stopped laughing and blushed. "Yeah I thought so" "Hey we should do something tomorrow," said L sticking some gum in her mouth. "How about the Double?" Ponyboy said. He's starting look fine every time I look at him. "Yeah that'll be great! Ok the double it is. Come on girls bets go home now" Knuckles said waving see yah later. I can't wait for the movies. I hope I get to sit next to Ponyboy.


	4. Movies

Kris's prov

* * *

"RASCO STOP HOGGING UP THE BATHROOM!!" Knives was pounding on the door trying to get Rasco out. "Hold up a sec" Rasco came out with some firm jeans that shaped her thighs and was wearing a white shirt that fitted her body and only came down a little past her belly button. "What the hell are you wearing?" Knives said looking her up in down. "Think Soda would like it?" "Not if he dies of a heart attack" "Shut up" I was eating a sandwich when Rasco came and took an apple. So what's going on with you and Ponyboy?" "What are you talking about" "You know. I think it's cute. When he looks at you he smiles" "Really?" I didn't think he would like somebody like me. "Yep and Chuy!" Chuy stopped as she came into the kitchen. "Well well well you and Johnny been hitting it off good huh?" She started to blush. "Y-yeah his cute ya know" "Aww Chuy and Johnny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "Leave her alone," L said. 

"Yall ready?" "Yeah just waiting for Knives. HURRY UP!!" "Coming hold ya horses" She came out wearing dark jeans, white beater and a jacket. "Cute now lets go"

When went to the Curtis's house they were all ready except for Darry who had to work. "Wow Rasco you sure look sexy," said Soda. All Rasco did was smile. "Shoot I'll say Knives you look so good that I can plant a whole field of yall," said Two-Bit checking her out. "Funny now lets go" Two-Bit came with his car with drinks while we walked. "I hate going under these things," I said looking up at the fence. "It's not so bad when you're used to it" Ponyboy said smiling. So cute.

So we decided to sit in the middle. From left to right it was Dally, Knuckles, L, Steve, Soda, Rasco, Me, Ponyboy, Johnny, Chuy, Knives, and Two-Bit. Knives and Two-Bit were practily laughing through the whole movie. We were watching this zombie movie and they laughed when the girl got her brain eaten. Talk about weird. "How are you guys laughing at this?" "Because it's funny the way her faced look. It was like." Knives was making a stupid looking face while Two-Bit was dying laughing. "See that's why I like you so much babe" "Cute" Knives said Sharing his beer. "Well I don't know about you losers but I'm going back home to get my jacket. It's freezing out here. Hey Two-Bit can I use your car?" "Sure Ras why don't you take Soda here with ya. Probably gonna pout all day until you get back" "Funny I'll be back. Come on Soda." She said with a seductive smile.


	5. me and you

Rasco's prov 

"You look very beautiful today Rasco" said Soda as we walked to the car. "Thanks. I have to tell you something," "what?" he said with a frown. "I'm starting to have these feelings that I never had in a long time. I know it's too soon but I think I'm falling for you" With out a word our lips touched. I felt sparks fly. He was so gentle and warm. "Glad you feel the same way"

"You know I don't really need to go get my jacket"

"I know" Soda said looking at the road driving.

"So where we're going" "I place"

"Soda come on. Where we're going"

"You'll see"

We drove all the way on the countryside. We stopped near a plain field. Out here you could actually see the stars out here. "Soda… it's so beautiful. You can't find stars like these in the city. "Yeah I usually come here to work out things," said as he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He was breathing to a steady pace. It felt so good to be with him. "I see Two-Bit got a girlfriend" "Yeah they do make a cute couple. Both dumb at telling jokes but you can't help but smile at them"

"Yeah Rasco can I tell you something?" "Yeah"

"I love you"

Right then and there my heart stopped. I didn't know what to say but I let myself do something that meant I love him.

I got up and kissed him. I opened my mouth as our tongues just danced with each other. I got on his lap and started unbuttoning his checkered shirt. There were at least 7 but it felt like more. As I slid down his shirt I feeling every once of muscle he had our lips connected again. I could feel the bulge in his pants begin to rise. Wow we didn't even get that far yet. He took off my shirt and I took off his. I broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "Soda" "Yeah" "Promise me you will never hurt me. Promise me you will always be there for me. Promise me you will love me" He looked at me for a second and kissed my forehead. "I promise" He went to unhook my bra. As he looked at me I blushed and covered my chest, but he took them away and smiled. He lifted he up and laid me down on the seat and started kissing my neck. To tell you the truth I was scared. I mean I ain't no virgin, but my last boyfriend was rough. All he did was hit it and that was it. Never kissed me anywhere, nothing. But Soda made me feel as if I was the most important thing in the world.

Soda's prov

* * *

This girl is special. She seemed like an angel that I could never touch. Her skin was so smooth like baby's skin. When I went to take off her pants she tensed up a bit. I looked into her eyes and said "Rasco are you alright we don't have to do this if you don't want to." "No I do want to. Sorry it's just that my last boyfriend was rough and hard with me. I guess you can say I'm a little scared but I want to do it. I wont regret any of this" she said with a beautiful smile as she went to take off my pants. I helped her out a bit and then I took off hers. She looked magical in the moonlight. Almost like she can make all my worries disappear. As I looked into her eyes I slowly went in. She was tight so I stayed in there to get used to the size. Then I started pumping into her slowly. It felt great when our skin touched. "Soda…" After she said that I put her legs over my shoulders and started going deeper. She started clawing at my back but I was too busy to notice. Both of us going back and fourth to the rhythm, our skins touching. We both were moaning each others names. She pulled my head down to bring me into a kiss.I could feel our climaxes begin to rise, so then I took some more pushes and then she came soon after I did. 

"That was great" she said as she looked into my eyes smiling.

"Yeah that was great. Too bad we can't stay here, but we got to go back to then gang"

"I can't believe I had sex in a car, but it was worth it. Soda?" I looked at her as she placed her hand on my cheek and lean in to kiss me. "I love you Ras" "I Love you too"

* * *

I know I know. That was pretty stupid. How you gonna have sex on the second time you meet someone. Oh well my story. 


	6. Back finally

**Rasco's prov**

When we finally got back to the movie it was a quarter of the way done. "Finally you guys came back. Thought you to got jumped by the socs or something. What were yall doing?" Knuckles said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing knuck we were just riding around. Thats all."

"Yeah sure"

"Were are Knives and Two-Bit?" I said looking around trying to spot them. "They went to get food for us. You guys missed it, they were making out on the tree when i went to go check up on them" Dally said chuckling. "Wow Knives and Two-Bit? Okay then."

"hey guys I got the food!" yelled Knives handing us the drinks and the popcorn. "I heard you gaved some snacks to Two-Bit too" I said snickering at Knives. She gave a 'shut the fuck up before i stab you' glare, but then she smiled and said "Please I only gave Two-Bit a snack, but you miss Rasco gave soda like the whole concession stand." I was quiet for a second. When I looked at Soda he was blushing furiously. You see Knives can put anyone on blast anytime. i hated her for that. Maybe one day she can use that skill to be a lawyer. Yeah right what am I saying she can never take things seriously. I couldn't think of anything to sat so I said a 'whatever' and got back to the movie.

Moments later a can hit L on the back of her head. "Ow! Who threw that?!" she yelled standing up scanning everybody. "Oops, my hand slipped" said a soc two rows be hind us laughing his ass of with his girl.


End file.
